In repair and maintenance work on motor vehicles, especially passenger cars, in the area of the engine compartment it is common that during this work the aids used, such as tools, measuring instruments, descriptions, plans, spare parts which have been replaced or which are to be replaced, etc. are temporarily placed on the motor or other surface of the engine compartment. This is on the one hand extremely dangerous, since aids forgotten in the engine compartment (for example, tools) can lead to serious damage under certain circumstances, furthermore, by placing aids in the engine compartment there is also the danger that they will fall onto inaccessible or poorly accessible engine locations, necessitating additional time-consuming and expensive work to retrieve them. Furthermore, visible damage cannot be precluded, especially damage to painted or otherwise enhanced surfaces, which is not acceptable in expensive motor vehicles and which dictates time-consuming and costly repairs or improvements.